Naibun: Issho
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: The prequel to Naibun: Ai. They meet, and flames arise, will they burn or fight the fire? Oneshot/Series. SesshomaruxKagura


So this is a prequel to Naibun Ai. It sets the frame work sort of. Please review and tell me what you think. The title means 'Secret Meeting.'Also if the Japanese is wrong on any of my story titles please tell me! Thank you and enjoy.

XxXxX

His hair flew up in a whirl of wind as she landed. How he despised what she did to him. His heart rate picked up slightly and the sight of her along with the wind she controlled robbed him of his breath, for but a moment. She landed in front of him, and immediately kneeled into the damp grass.

"Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, what a pleasure to see you again." Her voice, though soft carried on the wind to his ear. He suppressed a smirk and glanced down at the imp at his feet.

"Jaken, away with you now, take Rin and Ah-Un to the flower path by the river" his seemingly chilled voice instructed the imp.

"Y-yes milord" said the imp, then without another word left to gather the dual-headed dragon and the human child. Once they were out of earshot he spoke.

"Little kijo, what are you doing, stalking me?" His voice held the tone of mockery and his eyes glistened with an unspoken laughter. The wind witch withheld a chuckle and instead let a seductive smirk become her features. Her red jeweled eyes glanced up into his golden orbs. She saw the fire there, knew she was the one who made it burn, and knew she was the only one who could extinguish it.

"Why Sesshomaru-sama, how dare you think such a thing." Her voice was flooded with feigned innocence, and in her eyes there was a fire. The intensity of the fire made Sesshomaru almost nervous. He knew as well as her that there was tension between them. The kind of tension only quelled by the two giving into it, letting it pull them together, only to throw them apart at the sheer intensity of the emotions that followed. She knew and he knew, but neither once voiced their opinions out loud, so the tension grew into a molten blaze. She stood slowly; keeping her eyes on his till she was at full height. She was a full head shorter then him, and her head tilted upwards to see his smoldering eyes. His eyes traveled down her body, scorching and burning her wherever his gaze led him. Her breath felt constricted, and she fought not to grab at her chest, searching for an organ that had never been there.

"Do not try your acts on me little kijo, save that for Naraku, otherwise he'll see straight through to your hatred." With his eyes still burning her body she could barely formulate a reply to him. Her eyes seemed to ravage his body, and he fought not to shiver at the very idea of allowing himself to be with her. It wasn't that she was unattractive, Kami knew that wasn't why, she was part of _**him**_ and that he couldn't stand. Kagura saw the internal battle flicker across his features. Letting a touch of her sorrow seep into her eyes, she looked up at Sesshomaru. She couldn't help it, she knew that he was repulsed at the idea of her father like master. When their eyes met again, he saw the sorrow, and before he knew it he'd taken a step towards her, and she'd stepped forward as well. He felt the wind caress his cheek before her hand came to rest on his maroon stripes. Markings that he was the Great Inu-Youkai's kin, the only man he'd ever envied in all his years of life. Her fingers swept over the markings softly, she was the wind in every movement she made and in every breath she took. His head moved, without his consent, into the wind witch's hand, his eyes drifting close at the feel of her skin against his.

"Don't reject me because of _**him**_, I'm not _**him**_, I never was" her whispered words held the weight of all the tension that had grown between the two. Her lips met his suddenly, and his first reaction was to deny them, and push her away. Reason gave way to passion, as it often does, and he let himself drown in the feel of her lips, she was Kagura of the Wind, not of _**him**_, no. It was just as she said, she wasn't _**him**_, was never _**him**_, her body may have come from _**him**_, but her soul was entirely her own, it belonged to the wind only. The wind, reacting to her sudden glee, picked up and swirled around them threatening to suffocate them both. Kagura's lips turned up into a smile, and the wind slowed in its pursuit to suffocate the two. Her arms settled around his neck, and she leaned into his touch. He let his single arm wrap around her midsection and pulled her flush to his skin. She let a gasp escape, only to be swallowed by Sesshomaru, as his passion engulfed him. He'd never felt this way with any woman, no one until her had peaked his interest in the least. Yes, he was a man with needs that could not be denied, but no one ever had brought him to this peak of pleasure with just a kiss. Cautiously she let her tongue trace his lips till he opened them and let her in. She'd never kissed anyone really, but she knew undoubtedly that this man was among the best. She'd once been forced to kiss _**him**_, and she been frightened more then anything. With Sesshomaru she was swept up into the tides of the pleasure she felt, fighting not to drown, for dying now would do her no good. He took her bottom lip in to his mouth and bit down gently, letting a feral sounding growl escape from his throat. Her hands had made their way into his hair that put Chinese silk to shame. His growl rose in volume, almost as a warning. Her eyes flashed open the same time as his, lips still intertwined. His golden orbs sparked from red to gold quickly and she withheld a gasp. His grip on her tightened slightly as his eyes connected with hers.

"Are you afraid little kijo? Is this not what you wanted?" his voice was thick with intensity and his eyes never left hers. Her gazed turned quizzical and confused, her arms sliding down to rest on his forearm.

"Never, you are what I desire. You are what I need now." Voice hoarse, she raised her lips to his neck, kissing him wherever his skin exposed itself. Sesshomaru's head traveled up to gaze at the stars trying not to do anything rash. Finally finding the torture of pleasure to much for his senses he pushed her back gently.

"You are playing a dangerous game little kijo. What is it you hope to accomplish with this?" He asked her, all the while his gaze searching hers. She chuckled a little and let her hand travel to his bangs, brushing them out of the way of his crescent marking.

"I assure you there is no game. This is me raw and rare Sesshomaru-sama. I have no devious plot, unless you call love devious." Her words shook him, love? She loved him? Sure, he knew that she lusted after him, but love was another matter entirely. His eyes widened slightly as his mind came to a realization. He cherished her, more then he thought was capable of his chilled heart. Through all the arguments and devious plots, he'd somehow come to cherish her. If her life were to end now, he knew he'd fight tooth and claw to get her back.

"Are you saying you love me?" he asked her casually, as if speaking about the weather. Her eyes glistened with hope.

"If that was the case, what would your response be?" her voice was colored with glee and emotions she'd never felt, love being one of them.

"I cherish you, more then I thought I would" his admission came easier then he thought and he smiled in spite of himself. Kagura saw the smile and couldn't help but follow suit. It wasn't long before he'd taken her into his embrace again to begin another brutal assault on her lips. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders trying not to fall of the face of the earth. This feeling was stronger then any swirl of wind and it almost frightened her to know she felt this much for him. Sesshomaru's lips attacked hers sucking and pulling, trying to drown her in ecstasy. She gladly let her self drown in his scent, in his eyes, and in his body. She pushed gently and he carelessly flew backwards, being caught by the damp grass and the wind that softened the blow. She disengaged from his lips and let her hands wander, untying various clothing, that got in her way. Instead of stopping her, like he should have, he let her continue as his eyes returned to burning her skin with his gaze. His Tokijin and Tenseiga fell to the damp grass, in her insistence to strip him of clothing. He suppressed a smirk as she fought with the tie to his armor. Her brow creased in concentration, and he let his hidden smirk surface. His arm stilled hers and took over the task of untying the difficult tie. She haphazardly took the armor off, and flung next to his swords. In the pillow of the grass he laid there and let her have her way with him. Her hands ran under his haori to feel his chest and the muscles that laid there. He could feel her hands tremble and quake, with nerves. He rose up off the grass and forced her onto her back under him.

"One can not give with out expecting something in return" he stated simply as he placed tender kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, to any exposed skin. She groaned, and without his mouth to quiet it, let it escape into the night. His right arm came up and cupped her breast, teasing it through the kimonos, making her arch into his touch. He let a chuckle escape as her strangled moan came to his ears. He stopped his assault with his lips to grasp the tie in her hair with his teeth and viciously yank it, till her hair tumbled down free. Turning his head to the side, he spit out the tie into the grass.

"I needed that." She replied casually, as his lips returned to hers.

"You won't need it for what we're going to do little kijo" was his throaty reply. Her gasp was swallowed as his lips captured hers in a brutal kiss. Using his hand expertly he quickly untied her obi, and slowly peeled away each layer of her kimono. She moaned in frustration as he took his sweet time peeling away each layer. When he finally had her exposed she shivered under the moons scrutiny and his eyes. Dual pools of gold torched her skin as she shivered and burned under his gaze. Her body reacted without her minds consent, flinging itself at the taiyoukai, pressing her naked body against his. Not expecting the wind witch to fly at him, he fell back and landed on the grass with her straddling him. He looked up at her to find a smirk placed upon her face. She painstakingly slowly pulled open his haori and ran her hands wildly around his chest. Dropping her head down she nipped and bit at his nipple teasing the flesh to peak. He groaned and growled at the torment. After finishing with one nipple she turned to the other and continued her assault. Her hands traveled to the tie on his hakama and within seconds the tie was no more and she pulled them down and off. The damp grass tickled and covered their flesh with dew. Her gaze traveled down, and she arched an eyebrow.

"You said I wouldn't need that tie" she stated deviously. _'What could she be thinking?'_ his mind wandered until it found the answer. He smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I did not figure you would want to be tied down little kijo" his voice danced over her body, and made the dew evaporate from her skin. Her nails scrapped across his skin in vicious pleasure as she pulled them down and around him. At the first touch he shuddered, she looked up at him with a smirk. Her head bent down taking in as much of him as she could. Lifting her head upward, he shivered again as the skin was exposed to the night air. She let her hands travel idly around him, as his growls and groans increased in volume. His hand gripped her arm and forced her into the damp grass. His eyes a blaze of fire, and it made her burn. His head dipped down taking one nipple into his mouth and bit lightly. His hand took care of the other breast as she squirmed with delight at his actions. Her breath came out ragged and her skin burned with a need she'd never felt. His lips came up and captured hers drowning a moan in the process. She needed him as much as he needed her. He was amazed that the grass hadn't light aflame yet, but that hardly bothered him as he let his tongue duel with hers. His mouth left hers and traveled to her breasts again. His named fell from her lips in a lost plea. She felt the smirk on her skin and held back a cry of frustration. Using his hand he placed himself at her entrance and looked into her ruby jeweled eyes.

"This will hurt a bit little kijo" he stated before driving himself into her and relishing in the scream of his name that left her lips. She winced slightly, quickly accommodating to his size. He pulled himself almost out of her, only to drive himself deeper in. Her body reacted, her mind a few seconds behind. His name rolled from her lips as she bucked against him, matching him stride for stride. She bit back a moan as he drove on, her name leaking from his lips. Without warning she fell over the edge, with him right beside her. Together they tumbled down into the ecstasy falls, screaming one another's name into the night. He collapsed next to her as she fought to regain her breath, and let her mind digest what had just happened. Her eyes shifted over to look at the taiyoukai who lay next to her covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her body despite being itchy from the grass, felt relatively normal. Sesshomaru let his gaze travel to meet the wind witch's eyes. They sparked with hidden humor, and in spite of herself she laughed. This utter feeling of freedom was what she'd always wished for. His eyes turned quizzical, but with moments took on a look of recognition. He sat up suddenly, surprising the wind witch, and gathered his clothes. She sat up as well, and he tossed her clothes on her lap. She slowly began to put on her kimonos, watching him all the while. Once they'd both finished getting dressed he sat beside her.

"What are we going to do Sesshomaru-sama?" she questioned him, as she took her tie from his hand. For once the taiyoukai didn't know the answer.

"I do not know" he stated. She looked up into his eyes seeing the fire return.

"Is this a one time thing? Or is there something here to be saved?" her questions consumed her, and she tried to focus on putting her hair back in place. He shrugged, of course seeing what they could do together he wanted more, but there were more important factors to consider here _**him**_ being one of them. Seeing his thoughts flicker across his face she spoke.

"_**He**_ doesn't know what I do when I'm away." Her voice sounded hopeful to him and he sighed. He leaned over next to her as if to whisper something in her ear. His head dropped down to her neck, and he bit into her flesh. She winced, not at all expecting this. When he pulled his fangs away he lapped at the blood that pooled there. He lifted up his head, and met her gaze.

"We will meet, when that mark fades" he stated simply, then got up and started to walk away. With hope in her chest she stood.

"I think I love you" her words wrapped around him, the wind carrying them. She threw a feather into the winds current, watching as is grew. She jumped on without a second thought and soared high into the skies.

"I cherish you, little kijo" his words, taken by the wind found their way to her ears and she smiled. The moon glistened, and watched them part, each counting the days till their next meeting.

XxXxX

Japanese:

_taiyoukai_: demon lord

_kijo_: witch

_-sama_: lord

_kami_: god

_inu_: dog

_youkai_: demon

_tokijin_: sword made by Kaijinbou

_tenseiga_: sword from his father

_haori_: coat

_obi_: kimono sash

_hakama_: pants

XxXxX

Well there you go. I know people wanted me to continue it, so I backed up a little bit to explain how this meeting came to be. I know that there is more smut, and I'm sorry if you disapprove. Oh and BTW Sesshomaru never says "I love you" in this, aside from the fact I really don't see him saying it, his "I cherish you" is as close as he is ever gunna please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! BTW Thankx XelaKitsune! I was tired and spelled random things wrong!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
